The Scream
by RamblingsOfAVampire
Summary: When Elena is forced to become Klaus' to do with as he sees fit, how will Kol, her beloved react? How will the eldest Mikaelson sibling, Elijah piece things together?


An agonized scream suddenly rang out through the robust walls of the Gilbert lake-house, belonging to no other than Niklaus Mikaelson. He had been forcing Elena to perform sexual favours for him for the past week in order to spare her beloved – Kol's – life and it appeared that the young doppelganger had reached her breaking point. During an instance of his forcing her performance of oral pleasure upon him, the heavily traumatised girl had sought out her own revenge; she had bitten him, drawing a pooling of blood from her as she did.

"What…" The hybrid suddenly exploded, his hand wrapped around his injured member as he looked up at the girl who had scrambled backwards, away from him. "What were you thinking?!" He then spat, holding back a groan of pain as the wound began to swiftly fade, as did the pain. "About how much you deserved that." He then heard her mutter in reply, watching the blood – his blood – drip from her mouth as it oozed down her chin.

"Did I?" He then spat as he leapt to his feet, making a clear route to her – to harm her no doubt. Finally comprehending the structure of the lock belonging to Kol's car trunk, Elijah threw the lid open, resulting in his youngest brother darting towards the small house without as much as a backwards glance. Knowing his little brother as he did, he knew not to get involved for two reasons. Firstly, Kol had a short and volatile temper – one that was exceptionally unpredictable, and in that laid danger. Secondly, he had yet to be invited inside the residence, rendering him prohibited from entering.

Of course, he knew that he would not require too much patience to wait before Kol had lost all sense of control. No, it had taken him little under a single minute to grasp Niklaus and propel him through the window, shattering its entire structure. No sooner than his brother, whom of which he was elder to by a mere span of years had hit the floor, Elijah wasted absolutely no time in reprimanding Niklaus, a hand wrapping around his brother's throat as he held him against the exterior of the lake house, his gaze flickering to the victimised doppelganger, now being consoled by Kol, whom of which resided within the structure he now held his brother against. "Niklaus, what on Earth were you thinking?" He questioned, his tone rising somewhat in utter disbelief of what he had just witnessed.

Hearing the hybrid begin to answer his question – of which was most clearly rhetorical – Elijah swiftly shook his head. "I took the liberty of removing the daggers from your possession," He began. "Of which you left so carelessly within the mansion." A sigh then served as a pause before momentarily tightening his grip. "Now, I suggest you leave us whilst I take care of your attempted…disciplinary activities." Sighing quietly as he reached his conclusion, Elijah then released his brother, providing him with nothing more than a disapproving, hollow glare as he watched his brother leave the premises.

Striding to the front door of the lake house, Elijah then stood several paces back from the door his eyes filled with regret for his brother's actions. "C… come in, Elijah…" He then heard Elena say, inhaling slowly as the restriction to his entering of the home was then lifted. "Thank you," He murmured in reply with a brief nod accompanying his words before stepping over the threshold of the doorway, his gaze momentarily resting upon the shattered window-pane as he entered.

Stepping closer, Elijah could now see that Niklaus had torn her clothing at multiple sites on her body, resulting in her now fumbling in an attempt to conceal her modesty. "I'll get you a change of clothes," Kol suddenly said, breaking the silence that was held between the trio. "Did he cause you harm?" Elijah then inquired, maintaining a low tone, as it was respectful to keep his tonal register lower than that of the householder. "My throat hurts…" She then told him, causing him to bow his head in shame.

A deep frown then appeared on the Original's brow. "I cannot condone Niklaus' doing," He began, sighing in shame of his brother's performance. "And I offer you my deepest and sincerest apologies that this has happened to you." With his last few words, his tone faltered as his jaw clenched. His brother had been so reckless as to lock Kol into the trunk of his own car, with little room to gain momentum of escape, having to hear the undoubtedly fragile pleas of his beloved's as she was forced unto by no other than his sociopathic hybrid of a brother. Yes, he was family, but Elijah was, by no mean, proud of the atrocities that he had so willingly committed.

"Allow me to make you an offering," He began, retrieving a large, heavy and well-concealed bundle of items from within his suit jacket's inner-pockets – all five silver daggers, wrapped in a velvet maroon cloth. "Leverage," He explained. Knowing his brother as well as he did, he knew that Niklaus would be ready to do almost anything to win back those instruments of torture that he o frequently used to inflict torture upon his own siblings.

"I did it for Kol…" Elena then began to explain. "It didn't matter what I had to go through." Watching her gaze fall to the daggers, he then passed them over to her. "Thank you." She murmured, to which Elijah offered a small nod of acknowledgement.

Hearing what she had to say about her own self-sacrifice, Elijah's jaw tightly clenched as he gave a fleeting glance to the front door, hearing the faint zipping of a bag from outside. "And you shouldn't need to make such sacrifices," He sighed, bowing his head. No sooner than this moment had passed, did Kol return to the scene of Elena's trauma, her baggage in his hand as he carried it through to her. "Here it is."  
After thanking him, Elijah turned his face away as Elena changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts. "I kind've bit his dick off… will he kill me?" The words then attracted Elijah's attention as he turned to face her. Finding himself having to bite back a soft chuckle at her abrupt question, he then lightly gripped his chin is response to her question. "You're under my protection," He replied. "With the daggers in your possession, he cannot hope to possibly harm you. Either of you."

"Even if he does, his scream was worth it…" She then admitted, causing Elijah to smile with her, though it was one of hollow meaning – he feared for her life now. "You're braver than most." He remarked, his tone considerably quietened as he glanced at her. Niklaus was well-renowned to be ruthless and she had gone against him, nonetheless. "You could say brave," She then replied, moving to wrap her arms around Kol. "I'm sorry," The younger of two brothers whispered guiltily. "For what?" She then asked of him. "Don't ever be…"

"I let you down," He then sighed, to which was met with a shake of the young doppelganger's head. "Stop that," She then whispered. "I'm fine."

"I promised you," Kol whispered, holding her tightly against him. "I _promised_ you…" He repeated, before he was stopped from wallowing in his own self-pity. "Kol, shut up," Elena then interjected, pressing her lips to his. Elijah, holding a very strong sense of self-allocated conduct, then averted his gaze from the intimate moment being shared between Elena and his brother. "Thank you," Elena then spoke up, pulling away from Kol as Elijah's attention then went to the young doppelganger.

Purely out of common courtesy, Elijah had averted his gaze from the couple as they had shared an intimate moment with one another. "My pleasure," He replied quietly, nodding firmly. "Though, might I suggest that you keep alert?" He added, directing this small contribution to Kol, knowing just how restless he became when in Niklaus' presence at the very best of times.

Suddenly feeling her arms wrapping around his mid-torso, Elijah looked down at the young doppelganger in surprise before then reciprocating the action, securely holding her as he slowly exhaled a sigh of relief. "Elena," He began. "I trust you'll be okay?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"I'll be fine," She then replied. "I promise." Her reply caused Elijah's mind to relax, as she had seemed to calm down by a greater degree than the state that he had seen her in not an hour ago. "I'm glad," He smiled before being met with familiar chocolate orbs. "Are you leaving?" She asked softly of him, only resulting in him tilting his head to the side. "I will stay only if you wish it." He then replied, never wishing to outstay his welcome around those he harboured deep concern for.

"Of course I want you to stay." She told him, almost as if the other alternative was entirely ridiculous. "Then I will stay," He replied, bowing his head downwards somewhat as he looked at her. Truth be told, he was incredibly worried for her well-being. "Sorry you have to return to this mess." Elena then sighed, causing Elijah to softly shake his head. "That's quite all right," He assured her. "Regardless, it isn't your fault."

"Sometimes I feel like it is..." She admitted to him, causing Elijah to sigh sorrowfully. "A by-product of Niklaus' manipulation." He sighed, having the young doppelganger flinching at the mere mention of his brother's name. "Where did Klaus go?" She asked of him, causing him to furrow his brow. "I'm afraid I don't quite know." He replied.

_Yes, Niklaus. Where are you?_


End file.
